Online Leagues
The online leagues have no affiliation with the LIBBL, however there is often coach crossover from the LIBBL to the online leagues. Bard's Bash Blood Bowl League The BBBBL is a league created by Zuk on the Cyanide platform . The league was started as a way of bridging the players that Zuk knew in Virginia and others that he knew in New York. It expanded from there to friend of friends. Season 1: Grinding to a Halt and the Great Skaven Controversy The first season of the BBBBL (2012) got off to a great start with fourteen coaches getting their games in and playing hard-nosed Blood Bowl. At one point, the Skaven team managed by Stim Guastavino (insert link to page) was decimated with injuries. Being familiar with a rule in the LIBBL where a coach may change his team or restart mid-season, he attempted to replicate the effect by dropping his players in the Cyanide game. However this is not possible and the team was now filled with journeymen. He proceeded to lose the rest of his games by very large margins. There were complaints by the other coaches, especially the Virginia contingent, about what happened. Commissioner Zuk spoke with Stim (insert link to page) and there was an apology issued. The season proceeded into the Cup and the playoffs began, but momentum was lost. There was no regular schedule on when the games would be played. Eventually the season was abandoned after all coaches stopped playing their games. Season 2: Norse by Norsewest Season 2 (2013) was kicked off with a changeover in some of the coaches and a renewed agreement to get the games in. Once again there were fourteen coaches and the three teams that boiled to the top were Ullamaliztli (Lizardman), TheFarm (Dwarves) and the California Dreamers (Norse). In the semifinals, the Dreamers were able to upset Ullamaliztli, avenging their regular season loss. Then they upset TheFarm in the finals to bring coach Zuk his first championship on any platform. Season 3: Dwarf Exit and the Return of JWare The current season is progressing and has the return of coach JWare (insert link to page) to the league after sitting out season 2 and playing goblins in season 1. Coach DJSuckaPunch (aka Smear Delatorre (insert link to page)) withdrew from the league citing heavy burnout on the game, although he longed to rejoin a tabletop league. Virginia Interstate Bloodbowl Experience The VIBE is an offshoot of the BBBBL. During season 2 there was a rift between the coaches and the VIBE was spun off so that some of the Virginia coaches could continue to play against each other. Instead of the 14 teams that grace the BBBBL, this league started out with just four teams and grew to six in season 2. Season 1: Chaos Clowns Season 1 was won by coach Ermine's Chaos Clowns (Chaos Dwarf) after beating coach Zuk's New Jersey Askewniverse (Skaven) in the final after they split their season series. Season 2: Ongoing This is the current season of the VIBE.